Asking for Help
by MLforthesoul
Summary: Marinette is stressed about revealing herself to Chat and asks Master Fu for help
1. chapter 1

((A/N I had to tweak and reupload this, so please bear with me? Also my first chaptered fic so please be nice. The 3rd chapter is based on the first verse and a half of the song Perfect by Marianas Trench)

Ladybug bounded off the building's roof at a higher speed than she ever had.

 **Beep beep, beep beep!**

Her earrings reminded her for the 4th time that she was about to transform, whether she was in her own room or not. It was the 4th time that month she had almost revealed herself to her partner and she was starting to feel like maybe she was doing it on purpose? Not having the time to dwell on it, she ducked into a close by alleyway to allow herself to be consumed by red light. Tikki flew out from her place in the miraculous and wheezed in front of her owner before slowly entering the normal purse, to be met with a power regenerative cookie. While Marinette walked slower in her civilian form, there was also a long walk to think on. The bright sun showered down on her and warmed her face and whole body, catching the girl's attention as her first thought of the long walk.

 _Maybe I should dig out that pretty sundress I did last summer? Where could that even be? Had I lent it to Alya and forgotten?_

Those were normal enough thoughts, though they slowly transformed into ones of her crush, that was actually pretty normal too.

 _I wonder if Adrien would complement it? Would he even notice? You know if he did, you wouldn't be able to form a real sentence to answer him, so why worry about it? Maybe Chat would notice?_

Her thoughts were ever persistent to bring her back to what she was considering when she bounded off of the roofs just moments before.

 _Maybe Chat would notice. Probably not, he seems pretty oblivious to that kinda thing when I'm not under my mask. Now if Ladybug wore a sundress, maybe he would. It would also look silly to wear a dress over the suit so that was out of the question. Why do I care if he notices me?_

That last question was the one that rebounded in her head. It was also the last one she asked herself before she entered her family bakery. It was only 1:30, much earlier than if school hadn't been canceled because of an akuma, Tom and Sabine working as diligently as ever. The business was unfazed by the attack, people still needed sweets for offices or homes or whatever else. She vaguely recalled a wedding cake being ordered for today, which would explain the elegantly stacked, 3-tiered, white cake sitting in the back fridge.

 _Is that wedding gonna be canceled like school was? Would their special day get ruined or did it not affect them at all? It was a pretty quick clean up but had one of the important players like the bride or groom been hurt? Wasn't the cake supposed to be picked up by now?_

Almost as if they read her mind, Tom called for his wife to start ringing up the special cake while he helped load it into a car.

 _I guess it hadn't been canceled? Or would they come get the cake regardless?_

Without it even processing that she was asking aloud, Marinette talked to her dad as he put a protective box around the dessert.

"If a wedding is canceled or postponed, do they still come pick up the cakes?"

Her dad thought this over for a second before finally answering.

"Hmm- it really just depends? I've had one bride come pick it up and tell me she was gonna toss it in the groom's face for leaving her the day before the wedding"

He chuckled at the memory, pausing for reaction from Mari, who acted in mock horror

"That's terrible! Him leaving her and her tossing it!"

"Yeah, but you can't tell me he didn't have it coming. Uhh, I've had a one or two brides call and ask if I could hold it for an extra few days then never come to get it. That one seemed pointless to me honestly, they didn't try to ask for a refund or anything. Just didn't want to deal with it I guess?"

He shrugged and hoisted the cake, transporting it carefully to the van waiting outside.

"It really just depends on who it's happening to, darling. Why?"

"No reason, I guess, I just haven't seen a lot of the wedding cakes not get picked up but I'm sure some get canceled sometimes so I was curious."

With that, they changed the subject but Marinette's mind continued to wander as she went up to her room.

 _I wonder what a wedding with Adrien would be like. Lavish and classical, probably. Would a wedding with Chat be like that too?_

What?

No.

That's- no. She was just worn out, that's all. Chat had been extra flirty today, that's why she was thinking of him in that way. That's all.

Before she could dive too far down into that thought, Tikki zipped out of her purse and greeted her.

"Tikki, why am I thinking about Chat so much lately? And why am I letting myself almost detransform near him more and more?"

"Well, do you want him to know who you are? That sounds like the simple answer to me"

She sighed and slumped onto her bed.

"No? I'd be putting him in even more danger than he already is as my partner. If someone found out he knows my civilian self, Hawkmoth or an akuma could torture him to get the information! I'd never put him in that kind of danger willingly"

It was as if Tikki had been practicing this speech for the whole time she had been the powerful god. Like she had to give it to many other chosen girls before.

"Marinette. He could be hurt like that just because he knows you at all. Everyone always assumes you know each other's identities anyway, how would it be any different if he actually knew? It'd be a great relief to have someone as a civilian that you could talk to you know. I don't fully understand the human aspects of this job like Chat would."

She had never heard her kwami sound so serious about something. These were all thoughts she had had in the past but hearing someone else say them made all the difference. There was a long pause before Marinette could find a flaw in what Tikki had said. She sat, still paused. She considered not even saying what her thoughts were screaming at her until her mouth opened and she was saying them anyway.

"But what if he's disappointed in who I am?"

Tikki didn't have a good answer for that one and decided Marinette wouldn't listen to whatever she had to say anyway.

* * *

Over the next couple days, Chat was the only topic she could really concentrate on. Note taking was impossible. She had forgotten to ever ask about the dress or search for it at all. Sleeping was restless, Chat haunted her dreams, horrified at what he finds when she reveals who she really is. Even talking to Alya was hard, mostly stuttering like she did when she talked to Adrien before she got more comfortable around him. Alya was her best friend, nothing should make her disheveled enough for that to happen. She was stressed about this like never before. The thought had passed her mind sometimes since they teamed up moths ago, but never like this. Why was it affecting her so much all of the sudden? She had been fine before the last akuma attack and it hadn't even been that close of a call to her secret being out.

Alya worked all day at school to weasel what was wrong out of Marinette. Nothing worked. She even avoided making fun of her when she almost walked into a door earlier that day. She felt sorry for the poor girl but couldn't even begin to chip away at what was bugging her. Alya called her dad to let him know she'd be late getting home and walked Marinette home.

"You know eventually you'll have to tell me what's wrong. It's impossible to dodge me forever and it's only Wednesday so don't even think about trying to avoid me at school too. I've still got 2 days to bug the hell out of you. Or you could make it easy on me and just come out with it. It's obvious something's up."

Marinette sighed deeply but tried to focus on what was being said to her but everything was moving in slow motion.

"I love you, you know I do, but I don't know what to say. If I could put it all into words I would've already but-"  
She trailed off while they walked, finishing her sentence with vauge hand gestures and a disgruntled sound instead of real words. But Alya still seemed to understand and gave up fighting it.

* * *

Marinette took her time going up to her room through the bakery. The last words Alya said to her rang in her head as she sat her school stuff down.

 _I hope you figure whatever this is out soon. I miss my bestie._

She sat down at her desk and pulled out her notebooks slowly, wanting to get some kind of start on her homework. She knew if she didn't start soon she'd never finish it. About halfway through the first question, her head hit the desk and she was spiraling agiain. Tikki floated next to the head slumped onto the stack of books and papers. The kwami finally couldn't handle her friend being this stressed anymore. She had to step in and take action, telling her what she really needed to hear.

"Marinette it's time for you to face this thing. It's been keeping you up at night and stressing you out so much. I hate seeing you like this, it's heartbreaking. And everyone is starting to notice, not just Alya. Your poor parents are worried sick."

Her head slowly lifted and looked up before falling back down and groaning loudly.

Tikki's squeaks sounded just as serious as when she gave her initial speech.

"We're lucky there was no akuma attack since you started thinking about all of this because you haven't been on your game. You need to talk to the healer. The one you took me to when I was sick. He's wise and can guide you better than I ever could, Marinette."

* * *

((Thank you so much for reading! This is the first of 3 chapters. It's my first chaptered fic so I'm keeping her tiny. Any reviews are greatly appreciated!))


	2. Chapter 2

Tikki had just told Marinette something she never expected her to say but she was determined to keep her head about it. Why Master Fu? Did he know about kwami's and her being Ladybug? He healed Tikki and never told her he knew so maybe it was just because he was old and wise? Regardless, she agreed with the little levitating god

"Yeah, I'll go. I'll go ask him after school tomorrow. It can't make things any worse. But right now I need to sleep, it's ben such a long day."

Tikki let her sleep, even if it was still very early in the afternoon.

* * *

The next day at school droned on, just as slowly as the others had that week. She was more groggy than ever and just wanted to sleep again.  
Until lunch, Alya had laid off of Marinette, _almost_ satisfied with what excuses she had been coughing up, but it was getting worse. She had completely ignored Adrien before class and really hurt him. Alya had to do the damage control and tell him she was in a bad spot. He convinced her that she should talk to the brooding girl again at lunch. If Alya's concern didn't motivate the truth, maybe her crush's would.

She dragged Mari over by a huge tree, giving the two privacy before bombarding her.

"Okay that's it girl you've gotta tell me what's wrong."

 _Sigh_

"I'm okay. I just. It's weird and- hard to explain. I told you that yesterday I'm sorry. Hopefully, it'll all be okay tomorrow."

Marinette left the shady spot and made her way to where Nino and Adrien sat in the courtyard to eat. Nino glanced at his less than content girlfriend following Mari and knew a storm was coming.

"Girl, don't you walk away from me like that!"

She called after her but she was already sitting down next to Adrien. Not even fazed by how close they were, something was definitely wrong. No matter how good she was doing about talking to him, she still tried to keep a decent physical distance to avoid any unwanted panicking. She was proving with every action that she was not okay.

"Marinette what has gotten into you lately? Please, you can tell us, we're here for you"

 _Another deep sigh_

 _"_ Okay. Fine. Let's say someone has a certain secret that's been eating them alive. But if they come clean, they could get in trouble and someone could get- grounded. Or something. Should they come clean anyway?"

She knew that definitely wasn't all encompassing in any way. There were still so many details she couldn't admit- more secrets. But it'd work to get her friends off her back.

"Damn, kid. What'd you do?"

Nino bought it at least?

"I uh- I snuck out for a little over the weekend. I got back in fine and didn't get caught or anything but I don't like lying to my parents, ya know?"

The group seemed to consider the situation for a second before Adrien piped up, startling her.

"Well, you came home safe and your mom seems pretty nice and understanding. I say come clean and ask for forgiveness?"

Alya nodded in agreement but Nino shook his head and shed a different light on the idea

"Are you willing to risk getting grounded for it though?"

Marinette plopped her head down onto the table like she had at home.

 _Are you willing to risk him being disappointed that it's just you?_

"That's my problem. I'll be able to stop stressing but, I don't want to face the possibility of it turning to shit."

She burrowed deeper into her arms and groaned, feeling a hand rub her back encouragingly. Alya was the best at comforting her- wait. No. Alya wasn't next to her today, Adrien was.

 _I'm too freaked out about Chat to freak about Adrien today. I'll freak tomorrow after this is all over. Or it's worse because Chat hates y-_

 _Stop._

Marinette was trying to deter those thoughts but it was impossible. Time was closing in. She had a couple more hours then she'd talk to Master Fu. If he said it would be allowed, she'd reveal to him that night. No time to waste and no time to dwell on maybe's.

By the time the wave of high Mari was riding about 'don't dwell on ifs, everything will be okay' was done, it was time to see Master Fu.

"I'm gonna go- uh. Ask another friend if I should come clean to mom. He's pretty old and wise and maybe he'll know?"

She chuckled, trying to conceal what she was really doing from Alya and still make a decent analogy for it.

The best friend clapped her on the back and muttered some generic reassurances before they parted ways.

* * *

The doors closed behind Marinette as she clutched her purse so tightly her knuckles were almost white. The elderly man spoke before she got the chance since her throat was nearly closed by now.

"Ah, Marinette! How are you? Come to see me about your rare cat again?"

 _Maybe he didn't know I'm Ladybug? Am I gonna have to make more stupid analogies? Guess_ so.

"Uh yeah, about her. She's really rare, I'm not even sure how many are still around anymore but I do know someone else who has one. I don't know who he is really tho- I- Uh met him online? Yeah! I met him online and he's really cool and I hate not being totally honest with him about who I am. I want desperately to tell him who I am in real life but.."

She trailed off slowly, Master Fu starring blankly at her.

"Ah. I see. You should tell him who you are, Ladybug. I'm sure he wants to know just as bad."

Her jaw dropped 10 feet below sea level before she managed to reel it back in.

"But- but- what? How? How did you know-?"  
He chuckled under his breath, his eyes all knowing.

"How do you think she got to you, Marinette? Of course, I know. I tell kwamis to have you avoid revealing to your partner until I know if they're trustworthy or not. It's been a while since you two began fighting together. Do you trust him?"

She nodded confidently, stance wide and fists clenched. This was the surest she had ever been of something. She trusted him with her whole being, putting her life in his hands more than once. Master Fu's expression softened somehow even more.

"Then you should tell him. You're allowed if you trust him."

A wave of relief washed over her, she could get it off her chest without her kwami being ripped away or anything-

 _Wait._

"You knew I meant Tikki the whole time and you let me go on about her being a cat and him being online and all of that stupid stuff?!"

He just raised his eyebrows and responded

"Mm yes. I did. You may want to check your purse.."

As she looked down at it, she saw the clasp had been opened and Tikki wasn't in it.

When she glanced up to Master Fu again, he was staring into the same direction as when she started talking to him. She looked behind her this time, to see Tikki and a strange looking kwami with a turtle shell hugging. They snuggled and flew as if it had been a century since they'd seen each other. Come to think of it, they probably hadn't. She let herself be amused at the cuteness of the two before it hit her once more.

Her confidence faltered and quickly fell.

"..what if he doesn't like who I am. The real me?"

Her head sunk as she felt the weight of the world come down on top of her. She hadn't said it out loud yet and suddenly it all felt too real.

"I selected the two of you very carefully. It is rare that two people will get the Chat Noir and Ladybug miraculouses without being made for each other, you know. It's all about the fate of the cosmos. The balance of your creation and his destruction. And a little ladybug luck."

* * *

Marinette paced her room frantically when she got home, Tikki trying desperately to keep up while floating.

"Made for each other? What's that supposed to mean? Like we're soulmates? How would he know that?"

She talked 90 miles an hour, pacing faster and faster. Eventually, Tikki gave up floating and landed on the girl's shoulder.

"Well he's magic, I guess but _still_."

"Marinette please calm down. You heard him, it's rare that you're not made for each other so why are you still so worried? Would you like me to tell you who he is..?

That made her stop pacing at once.

"You know who he is?"  
Tikki floated again, taking advantage of her stillness.

"I may have sensed his own kwami since the day he got it... I didn't want to tell you because it would make you even more curious and obviously that's stressful. I'm sorry Marinette. If you want to know... Since Master Fu said it was okay, I could tell you now if you really wish."

Marinette groaned and started pacing again.

"No, no. That wouldn't help. I just need to get over this panic and man up. I'll call him now and set up a meeting. No time like the present right?"

Tikki nodded enthusiastically before being sucked into her earrings.

Ladybug called Chat and waited for him to transform and pick up. When it connected and he dropped some silly line she couldn't quite catch, she took a deep breath and said

"I need to see you. Meet me on the tower as soon as you can. It's time you know who I am."


	3. Chapter 3

Ladybug stood in the normal spot on the Eiffel Tower waiting for her crime fighting partner. She paced and hummed and did anything she could to distract herself from what was about to happen. Chat landed behind where she had been standing and got her attention

 _Please sing to me I can see you open up to breathe_

"My lady? You look so nervous, what's wrong? Why do you want to tell me who you are all of the sudden? You know if you don't want to, you don't need to."  
She took one last deep breath and let herself be enveloped in red flashing lights. Marinette stood in the hero's spot, there was no turning back now. No more panicking. No more secrets. It was out. It was done now. Tikki floated out in the open near her hair, surprised he didn't look happier than he did that it was her.

 _Fast words make it easier on me_

"Please say something, Chat"  
Marinette started to panic again. It wasn't done, he still had to react, probably not in a good way either. She spoke softly and quickly to avoid silence because that's all Chat was giving her. She was too scared to raise her head or open her eyes to see what expression was on his face.

 _If the point's to never disappoint you_

"Please don't hate me. I know I'm not much. I really don't want you to be disappointed it's just me. I'm nothing special under my mask but I'm still me right?"  
She chuckled half-heartedly, still waiting for his response. Her head was filling with so many loud thoughts that she couldn't tell if he had answered or not. She was assuming he hadn't, judging by the gasp he was still left in when she finally glanced up at him. She lowered her voice to be so small that any normal person wouldn't have heard. Lucky for Chat, he had cat-like hearing.  
"Please say you still love me"

 _Somebodies got to tell me what to do_

She figured the best way to fill the still air now would be to answer his questions from before. She didn't expect him to say much, it was a pretty big deal and she knew he'd need some time to process.  
"I asked my kwami if she thought it'd be a good idea to tell you and she sent me to Master Fu. He allowed me to tell you on the condition that I knew I knew I could really trust you. And I do, I trust you with my life, Chat. So here I am."

 _Just wish you could've seen me when it used to come so easy_

Marinette shifted her weight from foot to foot. He was still quiet, was this a bad sign? He had plenty of time just to say even one word. She felt tears pricking her eyes before she forced them back. She was determined not to let her cool down in front of him.  
"Everything was so nice when it was just Ladybug and you but now that I'm here, it's not as easy I guess. I mean, I know Ladybug is me but not really. Now you know I'm not as fearless or confident as I let you believe I am."  
She was still rambling, praying her counterpart would say anything. She'd even settle for a fight right now, anything was better than silence.

 _I like to say it's easy for me to stay but it's not for me cause I'm barely here at all_

Marinette had stopped fighting the tears by now. She took a step back and whispered just as low as before  
"Please say something, please. I really want to run away now and you're not making it a whole lot easier you know"  
She tried to move farther but found herself stuck. Her feet feeling like they had been glued to the ground beneath her. Once she found the will to move a second later, she felt Chat's hand on her shoulder stopping her.

 _Slow down now, the secrets out_

He got her to look up at his face before letting himself be transformed in his own green light. Adrien was now staring at Marinette like he had been there the whole time. Both of them were quiet now, not even the rambling of a nervous girl filling the air. She understood why he wasn't talking before. It was a lot to take in. He finally spoke quietly  
"I don't hate you, please don't think I hate you"

 _And I swear now everything is perfect_

Adrien gripped Marinette's shoulder harder before pulling her into the most bone crushing hug she had ever received. He held her close against his chest while they both breathed heavily like they had been holding it the whole time. She placed her hands on his chest, separating the hug and looking up to make complete eye contact. He must have read her mind because within seconds their lips had met and it wasn't Mari who had connected them.

((Yay the end of my first chaptered story! Thanks for sticking around this long! Sorry, this part is so short! Maybe I'll continue it if someone really wants me to? I'm only basing this on the first couple lines of the song because after that it gets a little _dark_ and I don't want that for my babies. Great song though, my favorite actually. if you like this kind of format of lyric then plot as much as I do, please let me know and I'll find some more songs to write to!))


End file.
